There is an overwhelming volume of content that is available to the average consumer. For example, a viewer can select from television programming that is delivered linearly from a multichannel video programming distributor, video-on-demand content that is provided by a multichannel video programming distributor, personal media content that is acquired by the consumer, recorded content that is stored on a digital video recorder or any other suitable storage device, and/or on-demand content that is provided from over-the-top providers.
Moreover, while watching media content, such as a television program, the viewer is often interested in information in something that has appeared within the television program, such as a product in a commercial or the name of an actor. The viewer, however, typically turns to conducting a search using an Internet-based search engine on another device.